


Aridi di cuore

by Erule



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, prima della quarta stagione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: Ambientata prima della quarta stagione. Tutti quanti sono stati invitati alla festa di compleanno di Giò. Tutti, tranne Eva. Le sue amiche la spingono però ad imbucarsi. Seguiranno, ovviamente, casini.Una storia su Giò ed Eva.- Avrei voluto che ci fossi tu lì dentro - disse Giò. A Eva quasi cadde il cellulare dalle mani.- Cosa? -Giò sospirò.- Sì, insomma, non ero poi così d’accordo con te sul fatto di lasciarci, tanto che ci sono stato male per un bel po’, ma me ne sono fatto una ragione. Però, vederti qui e pensare che tu non sia in questo posto per me… fa male -.
Relationships: Giò/Eva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Aridi di cuore

Arida. Ecco come l’aveva lasciata la storia con Giò. Nient’altro che un pozzo vuoto, un buco nero che era capace d’inghiottire ogni cosa trovasse sul suo passaggio.  
Aveva sempre pensato a lui come l’eroe in un certo senso, uno di quelli dei libri che riescono a portarti fuori dal labirinto come Teseo, che ti salvano e ti regalano il lieto fine che hai sempre desiderato da bambina. Ecco, quando tutto era finito, l’aveva lasciata disillusa, anche se era stata lei a sbagliare, baciando Federico a quella festa ancora prima del tempo, ancora prima di sapere che Giò le nascondeva un segreto diverso da quello che pensava. La verità era che l’aveva trascinata giù già prima, con le bugie, con gli inganni, le parole non dette, le litigate. C’è qualcosa che s’incrina prima che un rapporto si spezzi del tutto, non è che un sola goccia pesante d’acqua possa rompere un legame del genere senza preavviso.  
A questo pensava Eva, mentre si preparava per andare alla sua festa di compleanno. Federico non era stato per niente d’accordo con la sua scelta di accompagnare le altre, ma lei aveva ribattuto che lei era libera e non doveva certo dare spiegazioni a lui. In fondo, andava lì per stare con le sue amiche e divertirsi, era un’occasione come un’altra. E il fatto che Giò non l’avesse invitata non significava che avesse qualcosa in contrario.  
Giusto?  
Indossò un maglioncino leggero sulla canottiera blu, una gonna, un paio di calze e dopo aver messo le scarpe sarebbe stata pronta per andare. Legò i capelli in una coda, poi lesse il messaggio di Eleonora e si precipitò giù per le scale: era in ritardo.  
Il locale in cui Giò aveva deciso di festeggiare era pieno di luci stroboscopiche e colorate che stavano per farla impazzire. Una parte di sé si chiese se non avesse preso una pessima decisione, ma il sorriso di Silvia e Fede le riportarono un po’ di speranza nel cuore.  
«Ciao, ragazze!» esordì, mentre Sana le porgeva un drink.  
Fu a quel punto che partì una canzone degna di questo nome, secondo Eva e si guardarono tutte e cinque, complici. Corsero verso la pista da ballo, l’adrenalina che scorreva loro nelle vene e la felicità alle stelle. Eva dovette ricredersi: le decisioni impulsive sono le migliori. Saltò e si dimenò come se fosse l’ultima volta in cui ballava nella sua vita, le luci che tutt’intorno illuminavano e poi fagocitavano la visuale.  
Indietreggiò per prendere la rincorsa, così da tornare a saltare con le altre al momento del ritornello, ma andò a sbattere contro qualcuno e perse il momento. Si voltò per chiedere scusa, il poco liquido del drink rimasto che le lasciava le dita appiccicaticce, ma per poco non le venne a mancare l’aria quando vide chi era la persona in questione.  
L’Argentina.  
«Scusa, non volevo!» esclamò, ma la toccò accidentalmente e il sorriso della ragazza si trasformò in un ringhio quindi notò che Eva le aveva appena sporcato l’abito.  
Oh, cazzo.  
L’Argentina borbottò qualcosa in spagnolo, poi corse vedo il bagno della discoteca. Eva si morse il labbro inferiore, maledicendosi mentalmente. E la serata era solo iniziata!  
«Eva, tutto bene?» le chiese Eleonora, cercando di urlare per sovrastare il rumore della musica.  
«Ho appena sporcato il vestito dell’Argentina!» rispose ed Eleonora scoppiò a ridere.  
«La serata sta cominciando bene, vedo! Dai, vieni con noi.»  
«No, vado a vedere se ha bisogno d’aiuto per smacchiarlo» ribatté Eva, poi lasciò il bicchiere sul bancone del bar e andò anche lei verso i bagni. Almeno avrebbe potuto approfittarne per lavarsi le mani ancora sporche di quella roba. Ma che razza di drink le aveva ordinato Sana?  
Mentre si dirigeva verso la sua meta, vide distrattamente che il festeggiato stava entrando assieme agli altri Contrabbandieri di Luchini. Sentì distintamente Elia urlare a Giò un Oh zì, bella ‘sta festa!, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. Giò sembrava diverso con i capelli corti e la barba, gli occhi chiari che parevano brillare ancora di più sotto le luci della discoteca. Forse la verità era che non lo conosceva più.  
Aprì la porta e trovò l’Argentina che cercava di pulire l’abito con l’acqua. Prima non l’aveva notato, ma era molto bello con tutti quei brillantini che luccicavano. Se fosse stata una gazza ladra, gliel’avrebbe sicuramente rubato.  
«Ehi, lascia che ti aiuti» disse Eva rivolgendole un sorriso timido, ma lei le fece segno di rimanere lì dov’era.  
«Non ne ho bisogno, tranquilla» rispose con uno spiccato accento spagnolo.  
«Dai, davvero, fatti aiutare, mi dispiace» rincarò la dose Eva, ma lei fu irremovibile. «Almeno fatti pagare la tintoria!»  
«No, sul serio, preferirei che te ne andassi, piuttosto» replicò ed Eva avvertì il gelo calare nella stanza.  
«Cosa?»  
«Sì, be’, non sei stata invitata, credo» disse l’Argentina.  
«D’accordo, ma non sto facendo niente di male…»  
«A parte sporcarmi il vestito? No, assolutamente» replicò sarcastica. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se non avesse saputo parlare l’italiano.  
«Be’ scusa tanto, ma vattene un po’ a fanculo» fu la risposta di Eva e poi andò via, senza darle nemmeno il tempo di ribattere.  
Insomma, si era praticamente imbucata a quella festa, ma non stava dando fastidio a nessuno e quello era stato un incidente! Era l’ex ragazza di Giò, ma questo non significava avere un bersaglio sulla propria schiena ovunque andasse. Era più di questo. Era un individuo senziente, una persona a tutti gli effetti, con dei sentimenti e…  
«Eva! Che ci fai tu qui?»  
Oh, cazzo.  
Eva deglutì, cercando una scusa per correre via da lì il più presto possibile, ma gli occhi azzurri e invitanti di Giò l’avevano paralizzata sul posto, le mani sulle sue spalle e un sorriso confuso ma gentile sul volto.  
«Ehi, Giò! Auguri!» esclamò Eva, dicendo la prima cosa sensata che le fosse passata per la testa.  
«Grazie» rispose Giò, «ma non ho ancora capito perché tu sia qui.»  
Eva stette per rispondere, ma per sua fortuna, arrivò Sana a salvarla da quella situazione, prendendola per un braccio e portandosela dietro adducendo una scusa che suona tanto cosi: Scusa Giò, problemi di donne. Nessun uomo ribatte mai a una frase del genere. Che genio!  
«Che cazzo stai facendo?» le chiese Sana, portandola dalle altre, che se ne stavano sedute ora in un angolo appartato a godersi gli altri ragazzi che ballavano in modo goffo e strano.  
«Niente! Il karma mi sta punendo per qualcosa che ho fatto in passato, credo. Neanche sono arrivata e ho fatto un casino dopo l’altro!» si giustificò Eva.  
Sana le diede una pacca sulla schiena.  
«Dai, lascia stare. Adesso divertiti con noi.»  
Eva le rivolse un sorriso, che però le sparì dal viso non appena Silvia le fece segno di voltarsi. Quando si girò, vide che l’Argentina la stava puntando con sguardo furioso, come quello di un toro.  
Che aveva fatto stavolta?  
«Non ti avevo detto di andartene?» le chiese, mentre Giò la rincorreva.  
«Senti, non capisco tutto questo astio! Mi sto facendo gli affari miei!» rispose Eva, ma l’Argentina l’aveva presa sul personale.  
«Dovrò buttare questo vestito, ma per prima cosa, butto fuori te!»  
Eva sgranò gli occhi, mentre Giò cercava di dire alla fidanzata di calmarsi. Lei, però, si divincolò dalla sua presa gridandogli di cacciarla. Giò tentò di nuovo di farla ragionare, ma Eva ormai aveva capito: doveva farsi da parte. Così, prese velocemente la propria borsa, salutò le altre e andò via.  
Quando uscì, l’aria freddo le punse i polpastrelli. Roma le appariva così tetra quella sera, mentre il buio inghiottiva tutte le stelle. Si guardò il dorso della mano destra dove campeggiava il nome del locale stampato come fosse un marchio a fuoco sulla pelle. Lo sguardo le scivolò verso la coscia, dove le si era smagliata una calza. Di bene in meglio.  
La musica le arrivava ancora troppo forte alle orecchie, quando avvertì qualcuno uscire dalla porta e darle una giacca da metterle sulle spalle. Sentì un respiro caldo sul collo, poi si girò per vedere chi era appena stato così carino con lei.  
Giò.  
«Eva, mi dispiace» disse e quella nota così calda nella voce come il suo respiro non se la ricordava più.  
«No, è colpa mia. Non mi imbucherò più alle feste» replicò e Giò le sorrise. «Grazie per la giacca. Adesso chiamo Federico, magari mi viene a prendere» aggiunse e le parve di vedere una celere ombra attraversare gli occhi di Giò.  
«Ti accompagno io, se vuoi» si offrì, ma Eva declinò l’invito, prendendo il telefono per inviare un messaggio a Federico, che fra parentesi l’aveva chiamata almeno un paio di volte quella sera.  
Cazzo.  
«Dai, rientra o l’Argentina diventerà una furia. Già mi odia.»  
Giò abbassò lo sguardo, triste.  
«Avrei voluto che ci fossi tu lì dentro» disse. A Eva quasi cadde il cellulare dalle mani.  
«Cosa?»  
Giò sospirò.  
«Sì, insomma, non ero poi così d’accordo con te sul fatto di lasciarci, tanto che ci sono stato male per un bel po’, ma me ne sono fatto una ragione. Però, vederti qui e pensare che tu non sia in questo posto per me… fa male» spiegò. Eva ripose il cellulare nella borsa, mentre il vento le scuoteva i capelli, facendola rabbrividire. O forse erano state le parole di Giò?  
Fu come essere in trappola, rimanere in un limbo da cui non puoi uscire, perché andare avanti significava stare senza Giò, ma tornare indietro la spaventava a morte, perché non voleva rivivere tutto daccapo.  
«Giò, ci siamo rovinati a vicenda…»  
«Lo so. Lascia perde, d’accordo?» replicò Giò, con un finto sorriso. «Chiamami se Federico non ti risponde. Puoi tenere la giacca» disse, poi si chinò per salutarla con un bacio sulla guancia, ma ci ripensò.  
Si voltò per rientrare nel locale, ma Eva lo richiamò.  
«Ehi, Giò! Buon compleanno» gli disse e una parte di sé morì nel vederlo annuire senza sorriderle.  
Buttò fuori l’aria. Le formicolò il naso, quando respirò il profumo della giacca di Giò e le sembrò di poter inebriarsi di nuovo di lui, come se potesse riaverlo con lei. Forse con quel drink si era ubriacata e ora non stava capendo più niente, ma le sembrò d’essere tornata a casa, anche se lei stessa aveva preferito staccarsi da tutto quello che adesso le era ancora familiare, forse per paura di coltivare qualcosa o di spingersi troppo oltre. Ma se ora pensava ad un futuro senza Giò, le sembrava improvvisamente di cadere nel vuoto, perdendo l’aderenza che i piedi avevano col terreno sottostante. Si rese conto che i suoi sentimenti per lui non se n’era mai andati, ma erano solo stati ricoperti da una patina di rabbia e delusione. Ora, se toglieva quello strato di polvere, poteva vedere chiaramente che il suo cuore pulsava ancora e batteva per lui.  
Venti minuti dopo, Federico era arrivato. La riportò a casa, ma poi la guardò confuso prima di darle il bacio della buonanotte sull’uscio della porta. Eva non ci fece nemmeno caso, dato che aveva ancora la testa fra le nuvole.  
«Eva, ma quella giacca non è un po’ troppo grande per te? Di chi è?» le chiese. Eva si ridestò e quando lo guardò negli occhi per rispondergli, dalla sua bocca non uscì alcun suono. «È di Giò, non è vero?»  
Fu a quel punto che il cuore le cadde nello stomaco.  
«Fede, guarda che non…»  
«Ti avevo detto di non andare a quella festa!» esclamò ed Eva si sentì improvvisamente stanchissima. Era stufa di non essere creduta, stufa di non sapere cosa diavolo fare e stufa di avere nella testa le parole di Giò che si scontravano sulle pareti del suo cervello come palline da tennis.  
«Vabbè Fede ci vediamo domani, dai. Grazie per avermi riaccompagnata» disse, poi aprì la porta di casa e se la richiuse alle spalle.  
Sapeva di non aver trattato Federico nel migliore dei modi, ma non ne poteva più. Si sarebbe scusata l’indomani. Crollò sul letto pochi minuti dopo, la testa nel cuscino e i vestiti di quella sera ancora addosso. 

***

Il giorno dopo, si ritrovò qualcosa come 60 messaggi sul telefono, qualche chiamata senza risposta da parte delle sue amiche e il campanello che suonava a ripetizione. Era come se quella serata non fosse mai finita.  
Si alzò rintontita. Si sfilò le calze con l’intenzione di buttarle, mentre percorreva il corridoio. Aprì la porta pensando di ritrovarsi Eleonora o magari Sana di fronte a lei, ma il viso di Giò le si palesò davanti.  
«Giò?»  
«L’ho mollata» disse solo ed Eva sgranò gli occhi.  
«Hai fatto cosa?»  
«M’hai destabilizzato, okay?» replicò, entrando in casa. Eva gettò le calze sotto al divano in tutta fretta, cercando di non farsi notare. «Cioè quella m’ha fatto un pippone sul perché non si debba essere amici degli ex e io continuavo a pensare che non la sopportavo più!»  
Eva lo guardò ancora più confusa di prima.  
«E quindi?»  
«Eva… io ci penso davvero a te. Ancora» replicò Giò, la voce ora un po’ più bassa e roca, mentre le sfiorava il contorno del viso con la punta delle dita.  
Eva sospirò rumorosamente, senza sapere cosa fare. Ora Giò non aveva solo gli occhi invitanti, ma anche le labbra e si chiese se fosse giusto buttare di nuovo tutto all’aria sempre per lui, per quanto le mancasse.  
«Giò, questo non è un segno» disse, mentre lui le stava ancora troppo vicino. «Ci siamo lasciati, è finita. Perché non mi dimentichi?»  
Giò serrò la mascella, lo sguardo dolente.  
«Perché sono ancora innamorato di te» le rispose e a quel punto, le sembrò di perdere ogni inibizione, come se avesse appena buttato giù un muro.  
Lo baciò con foga, esattamente come la prima volta, mettendosi in punta di piedi per potergli cingere il collo con le braccia. La strinse a sé così forte da far sbiancare le nocche, le labbra rosse e bollenti. Gli sembrò che una parte di sé fosse appena tornata al proprio posto, come in un puzzle.  
Crollarono sul divano, le mani di Giò dappertutto, il suo maglione sul pavimento e un sorriso sul proprio volto che non ricordava d’aver più rivelato da quando lui era sparito dalla sua vita. Pregò che non succedesse mai più.

Qualcuno suonò al campanello. Eva si alzò dal divano recuperando il maglione e andò ad aprire.  
«Eva, non puoi capire cos’è successo!» gridò Eleonora, mentre le altre ragazze la superavano e entravano in casa.  
«Giò e l’Argentina si sono mollati!» esclamò Silvia, fingendo di stappare una bottiglia di spumante. «Hanno fatto una litigata…» stava dicendo, ma poi s’interruppe quando Sana le indicò Giò.  
«Oh, cazzo» disse Fede e Giò rise.  
Eva li guardò ad uno ad uno e poi scoppiò a ridere anche lei, pensando che quello era senza dubbio uno dei momenti migliori della sua vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Ciao a tutti! :3  
> Ho scritto questa fanfiction prima che uscisse la quarta stagione e ho partecipato all'iniziativa di Netflix, ma purtroppo non è stata scelta. Ho però voluto pubblicarla lo stesso per farvela leggere. Spero che vi piaccia! Non abbiate paura di dirmi la vostra opinione nei commenti :)  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggeranno <3  
> Alla prossima!  
> E.


End file.
